


First

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: Somewhere between vol. 6 and 7, Weiss confesses her feelings for Ruby. A whiterose drabble series.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 28





	1. Spit It Out

Weiss paced back and forth, her face a mask of worry and concentration. She really didn't like being back in Atlas, and being cooped up in here like this was only making her more and more nervous. No matter how much Ironwood assured them that they were safe here every minute they spent in the same place was another minute her father or his minions had to discover that Weiss was back in Atlas and try to bring her to heel. Weiss would rather die.

"You know, if we put you on a treadmill, we could probably power the whole Atlas military. No dust needed."

She stopped in her pacing to glare at Yang where she sat facing Ruby, the two of them battling each other at _Magical Neko Ninja Panty Death Battle 5_ or some similarly ridiculous game. Before Weiss could snap at Yang, Ruby's scroll started making woeful noises even as Yang was pumping a fist in victory. "Gotcha sis. Don't mess with the best."

"Actually," Blake said from where she sat under the window, reading some random book she'd found lying around, "up until your latest winning streak, you and Ruby have pretty much been tied all day."

"Oh, you've got to be _kitten_ me! I thought you were on my side, Blake!"

"I am." Blake looked over her book at Yang, "And right now, I'm helping you out by keeping you from getting a swelled head."

"But-"

The cat-eared girl gave Yang a tender smile and set down her book, pulling out her own scroll. "Besides, it's my turn to play you for a while"

Yang froze for a moment, the idea of playing against her maybe-kinda-sorta new girlfriend struggling with exactly how bad of a pasting she knew Blake was going to give her. Girlfriend won and with an air of resignation, Yang hopped over the couch and dropped down on the bench seat next to Blake.

Ruby gave the two of them a look before glancing at Weiss and jerking her head toward the door. "Come on, let's give them some space."

"An excellent plan, Ruby." Besides, Weiss needed to talk to Ruby in private.

The found themselves in the kitchen, mugs of hot chocolate clutched in their hands against the growing chill. "Ruby, I…" Weiss stopped, her throat suddenly tight. How could this be so hard?

"Something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby looked at her, shining silver eyes full of concern. "Come on, it's me, your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Anything but this. Dammit, she was _Weiss goddamn Schnee,_ and she wasn't afraid of anything! Hell, Weiss had come within a hair's breadth of death, and she wasn't afraid, to say three simple words. "Ruby, I, I like you."

"I like you too, Weiss," Ruby answered, sipping her hot chocolate. She'd even managed to scare up some marshmallows, which made it extra yummy. "We're best friends, right?"

"Dolt." The white-haired young woman took a deep breath. "I mean, I like you, like you."

"Huh?" Now Ruby was giving her partner a curious look.

"What do I have to do, kiss you?" Ugh, how could anyone be so, so _dense?_

"Kiss m-" Ruby lifted one hand to touch her lips. "Oh. You like me?"

"I believe that's what I just said. Twice." Weiss looked to one side, scowling. Trust Ruby to make this as embarrassing as possible.

"Wow, um, this is kind of unexpected." Flustered, Ruby took a bigger sip than she meant to, burning her tongue a little. "Owowow."

"Dolt," Weiss said again, her smile turning the word into a sort of off-color term of endearment. She looked down in her cup, a rosy tinge starkly visible on her cheeks. "I think my feelings have been growing for a while, but the moment I think I first realized it was on the train to Atlas. When you grabbed me to keep me from falling, and I looked up at you before you used your semblance to dart toward the front of the train, it felt… it felt like being wrapped up in you. I wanted that moment to last forever. And then it hit me that _that_ moment couldn't last forever, but..."

"But a lifetime of moments could," Ruby said softly, comprehension dawning. "And you wanted those moments with me. I, uh, I guess I'm flattered. So, um, what do now? Do I, um, do I kiss you or something?"

Weiss fought not to roll her eyes. "I think kissing would be getting ahead of ourselves, wouldn't it? If you want to figure out how you feel about me, might I suggest a date? Something low-key for a first time, say coffee and sweets at a cafe?"

"S-sounds like a plan," Ruby said, giving Weiss a wide smile.


	2. Conspire

Going on a date was easier said than done. No way was Ruby letting Yang stick her nose into this anywhere. Luckily, she knew exactly where she could go for help. She just needed the opportunity…

"Blake, I need your help"

"Hmm?" Blake looked up from the video she was watching on her scroll. It hadn't been easy but Ruby had managed to catch her alone. It had become Blake's favorite spot, a bench seat under a window, with a view looking out over the ocean. "What's up, Ruby?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "I need a favor. I need you to keep Yang distracted for a while, but at a specific time, and, um, I kinda need you not to ask too many questions."

That piqued Blake's curiosity. "I can distract Yang for you, but you're going to have to tell me what's going on, or no deal."

"I, uh," Ruby licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. "I've got somewhere to go, and I kinda need Yang not noticing me leaving, or me being gone for as long as possible. Hours, if you can manage it."

Her teammate nodded slowly. "And I'm guessing that Yang might be mad about where you're going and who you're going with."

"It's none of her business!"

"So it's kinda personal." Blake smiled. "I think I can help distract your sister while you go on a date with Jaune, no problem."

Ruby burst out laughing, quickly stopping herself before she could draw unwanted attention. "Jaune? Why would I go on a date with him? He's still getting over Pyrrha."

"You didn't deny it's a date, though." Who with, that was the question Since reaching Atlas, they hadn't talked to anyone really, so it had to be one of their group. She didn't think Ruby was the sort to get between Ren and Nora, Blake knew it wasn't her, Ruby'd just said it wasn't Jaune, so… "Weiss?" Blake squeaked, surprised.

"Keep your voice down," Ruby hissed, glancing toward the doorway. "I knew this was a bad idea. Yes, Weiss. Earlier, she told me she likes me, so we're gonna go on a date. Nothing big, just a coffee sort of date."

Blake nodded, watching Ruby. Excitement and nerves had her friend vibrating like a piano wire. With a smile, Blake reached out and laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "A coffee date is fine, Ruby. You've got to start somewhere, right?"

"Right, but..." Ruby chewed her lip nervously. "I, uh, wanna guess how many dates I've had? In my whole life."

"Not many? I know there was that one guy you had lunch with at Beacon…."

"Yeah, and he turned out to be such a creep I bailed." Ruby plopped down on the bench seat next to Blake."I never, never thought about Weiss like that before, but, well, now that the idea's in my head, it, um it feels kinda… nice."

"Hmm. So what makes you like the idea of you and Weiss being together?"

"She lifts everyone up."

Blake blinked. "Not what I expected to hear."

Ruby just smiled and looked down at her feet in embarrassment, a blush spreading across her face. "When we met, she was selfish and mean, but she changed. Now she's a lot nicer, and she's always trying to help everyone. Like tutoring Jaune with his sword technique, or calling up things for us to fight, or suggesting new ways to use our Semblances. And she's still critiquing everyone, but now she doesn't just tell you what you're doing wrong, she helps you fix it."

"That's true..." Thinking back, Blake could remember how Weiss had helped her, showing Blake how to adjust her stance. And when they'd fought the White Fang and Torchwick on the train, Weiss had given Blake a clip of dust. The trick of using one of her shadow clones to catch an opponent's weapon had been a suggestion from Weiss too. "Okay, I'm good with distracting Yang so you can sneak off for a date with Weiss. But," Blake raised a finger, bringing the excitement on Ruby's face to a crashing halt, "I'm pretty sure I can only pull this off once, maybe twice. And if she asks what's going on or where you went, I'm calling you and handing her the phone. You get to explain, not me. And you will answer that call."

"I promise." Ruby gave Blake a big grin and started to hug her before she remembered that Blake really didn't like hugs. "So, um, how are things between you and Yang? Just, just asking, you know," she added after Blake's ears flattened on her head.

"Slow," Blake admitted with a grimace. "We're talking, but… we both have problems to work out. Part of me wants to run so badly, but… Yang means something to me, something I don't want to run away from, something worth fighting for."

_Even if it means fighting myself._ The unspoken words hung in the air for a long moment. Then Blake smiled, giving Ruby a playful jab in the shoulder like she'd seen Yang do. "Come on, I've got an idea."

* * *

Weiss waited in the entryway of the safe house, trying to glance at the guard on the front porch without being seen. Dammit, where was Ruby?

"Sorry, I'm late, Weiss. My Yang-distraction wasn't quite in place, so I had to sneak by her with my boots off." True to her word, her auburn-haired partner was in her stockings, combat boots clutched in her left hand.

"It's fi-okay, Ruby," Weiss answered, switching words to dodge a mental habit. 'Fine' was a word Weiss used to say 'this is not okay, but I am going to pretend it is.' The white-haired girl took a deep breath, resolving yet again to be more honest and open with her friends, _especially_ Ruby. Then something caught her eye. "Ruby, are you wearing _lipstick?"_ Weiss frowned. "You never wear makeup. Where did you get it?"

"Uh, Blake?" Ruby answered nervously, lacing up her boots.

"And how," Weiss could feel her temper getting sharper, "did you and Blake happen to have a discussion about lipstick?"

Now Ruby didn't know whether to sigh or groan. Their first fight already? "Listen, do you want Yang following us? I asked Blake to distract her, okay? Blake's cool with our date, but if she calls, I have to answer it. That was part of the deal for her distracting Yang."

Weiss counted to ten before allowing herself to answer. "I see. You're right that we probably don't want your sister following us. And her condition is reasonable." She gave Ruby an appraising eye as she stood up, dusting herself off. "Well, I think Blake did a good job with your makeup, given that her coloring is very different than yours. I can help you pick out some that will suit you better another time. If, If you want to," the white-haired girl finished, looking out the window in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. The little makeup Blake had applied to Ruby's face had a wonderful effect, rather like how little amounts of spices could radically alter a meal. Very much for the better in this case. "L-let's go," she added, stepping out the front door.

"Miss, are you going somewhere? General Ironwood gave us instructions that none of you were to leave without an escort. Let me call someone for you," the guard said, reaching for his scroll.

"No need, we're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves," Weiss said, sidestepping past him with Ruby in tow.

"Miss, please-"

"Oh for heaven's sake! We're going on a date and we don't need a chaperone!" Without her thinking about it, a glyph formed under the guard's feet, sending him flying away from them and into a large bush. "Oops," Weiss said quietly. "I hope no-one noticed."

"I hope he didn't catch the part about us going on a date before you tossed him into a bush," Ruby said, giggling. Which made Weiss giggle with her, which escalated into them laughing together at the guard's legs wigging in the bush. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	3. Oops

Yang was sprawled across Blake's lap, the two of them just enjoying the closeness of each other. Blake was looking down into Yang's half-closed eyes, her fingers playing with the blonde's hair and wondering how Yang had come to mean so much to her when the tromp of boots made them look toward the doorway. "Everything alright in here?" the guard asked, one hand resting on the pistol at her waist.

"Everything's fine," Yang said, one hand waving the guard away in annoyance. "What are you bothering us for?"

"Ma'am-" the guard swallowed nervously, "your sister and Miss Schnee have left without an escort, and assaulted the guard on the front door as they left."

Yang's eyes snapped open and she started to sit up, only to find Blake's hand firmly planted on her chest. "Thanks for letting us know," Blake said, her hand still keeping Yang from sitting up. "Well, we're not planning on going anywhere, if that's what you were checking on."

"But-" Yang exclaimed as Blake glared down at her. "Not. Going. Anywhere," Blake repeated, reluctantly pulling her scroll from a pocket. She'd hoped to keep Yang's attention focused on her a bit longer, but it looked like Weiss and Ruby's exit hadn't gone smoothly. The cat-eared girl dialed and said, "You're up," before dropping the scroll on Yang's chest, her hand going back to playing with her partner's hair.

"H-hey, Yang," Ruby said, her voice nervous.

"Where are you? Why'd you beat up a guard on the way out?" Yang's hand gripped the scroll, forgetting that Blake had it on speaker.

"Headed into town. And Weiss didn't beat him up; she just sorta tossed him into a bush. With one of her glyphs. That she called up by accident. And she wants me to tell you she's very sorry.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't have left without an escort," the guard said, making Ruby groan.

"Ugh, one of them is there? Listen, Weiss is sorry about what happened, we just… wanted some time alone, that's all."'

"But ma'am, General Ironwood's orders-"

"Listen to me." Now Weiss came over the line. "I will apologize to General Ironwood when I see him. But I've had guards around before on occasions like this before, and it does not add to the mood. Quite the opposite in fact."

"'Occasions like this?' What's she mean, Rubes?" Before Yang could sit up, Blake started playing with her hair again, partly to calm the blonde down but mostly because she found she enjoyed doing it.

Blake could hear Ruby's sigh over the scroll. "We're on a date, Yang. And you know what they call an escort on a date? A, what's that word, Weiss? A chaperon. And I'm pretty sure we can get into trouble all by ourselves."

"Oh, okay-wait, a date? You and Weiss? What the hell, Ruby!" Yang looked up at Blake, her eyes flashing red. "And you knew about this?"

Blake just gave a half-shrug. "Well, I figured they could sort his out for themselves by themselves. And two, I don't really need an excuse to spend time with you, do I?"

"Well, um," Yang sputtered, not sure what to say. The guard just cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'll go report to this to the watch commander and leave you alone, then."

After the guard had left, Weiss said, "Yang, please don't be too angry with Ruby. I, I'm the one that asked her out. I just, I need to choose my life from now on."

Yang let out a heavy sigh. "Nah, I can't be too mad at you two, can I? I've just been looking after my little sister forever, but I guess she's big enough to look after herself now. At least sometimes. But I am mad at Blake for tricking me."

"I didn't trick you, exactly," Blake replied, running a hand across Yang's brow. "I, I like doing this sort of thing with you. I just… changed when I'd be doing it, that's all."

"And hey, it's our first date, and my second, if you want to count that creepazoid at Beacon," Ruby said with a nervous laugh. "We're just, you know spending some time together. Going to a cafe, maybe some shopping. You know, normal date stuff."

"Alright." Yang grinned, looking up at Blake. "You two behave yourselves, and no need to hurry back, I guess. Gonna spend some time with Blake. Who owes me for this."

"You took this better than I expected," Blake said after they'd hung up, her chin resting on one hand.

Yang's shoulder jerked in what would have been a shrug if she'd been sitting up. "You know, if Ruby had told me she was on a date with Weiss a month after we met her, I'd have completely lost my mind. But Weiss changed, you know? I dunno how to put it. Oh, I've got it. 'Some of the icy ramparts of Castle Schnee have crumbled and fallen before the siege of a simple soul,' or something like that. And Ruby's grown up too. Her heart hasn't changed, she's still that kind, caring person she's always been, but now there's some realism to go with her relentless optimism. She might not have wanted to be a leader, but she is one now. And we'd all charge the gates of hell for her because she'd be leading the way."

"That's pretty eloquent for you."

Another shrug. "Guess you're rubbing off on me. In a good way."

"Mm. And for being who you are, you get this." Blake leaned over and gently, hesitantly, kissed Yang. Their lips met for just a moment before Blake pulled back, surprised by her boldness, but it was enough to show intent, as it were.

Without thinking about it, Yang's left hand reached up and touched her mouth. "Yowza," was the only thing she could think to say.

"T-too soon?" Blake asked, blushing.

"Nah, just right, I think." Now it was Yang's turn to blush, her face turning beet red. "I, um, can I kiss you now?"

Blake nodded, and Yang rose from her lap, both of them smiling in anticipation.


End file.
